Love is Magic
by KatieBear7
Summary: Story about what happens when Remus Lupin and Sirius Black fall for two different women. First time, so please be nice!
1. Introduction

_Hi guys, well this story was originally for me and my best friend but I decided to upload this simply to see how to improve it. So please, comment below, as this is my first time. Enjoy!_

Introduction

Remus and Lo were sat in the kitchen, both reading and both sneaking looks at the other. Katie looked between the two and sighed, she didn't know why they weren't together yet. They were perfect for each other. It really was hard to live in this house at times with love always kept bottled up. Lo liked Remus, Remus liked Lo, Katie liked Sirius and Sirius liked Katie. However everybody was too afraid of rejection to say anything. Sirius entered the kitchen and a slight blush appeared on Katies face as she left the room.

Sirius sat where Katie had been and stared in the direction she had left. Remus looked up at his book and saw Sirius.

"Tell her" He simply said. Lo looked up confused. She looked at them questioningly but they simply shook their heads. She let it drop.

"I will if you will" Remus looked at Sirius disbelievingly, not believing that he had the nerve to say that.

Lo looked between the two, excitment bursting inside her, could it mean Remus liked her too?

"I don't know what you mean" Lo's hope quickly left her. She left the room, unaware Remus' eyes were following her. Outside she furiously wiped away the tears that was quietly falling down her face. She took a deep breath and went into the lounge where she saw Katie sat next to the window, glaring at a Muggle couple that passed the house.

Lo looked at her confused, unable to guess why she was acting like this. She was unaware Katie had grew to love her cousin but Katie prefered it that way, she didn't like to express her feelings often.

"Why don't you just tell him? Why? You are so perfect for each other" Katie looked at her, staring directly into her eyes.

"I.. I can't, you know I can't..." Katie sighed, unable to cope with Lo and Remus' mutual love and hesitation. Lo was still confused so the next sentence shocked her.

"If you don't do it soon, I will." Lo looked at her and saw she was completely serious. She then left the room leaving Lo froze there.

Finally making her body move she made her way back to the kitchen but voices in the dining room distracted her. Looking in she saw Katie and Siruis stood close together. Looking at the way they held each others eyes it suddenly dawned on her just how they felt. She then understood Katies sudden change in moods, Sirius' sudden quietness, how Sirius would only stop for Katie. Everything, the way they acted around each other, everything gave them away. How blind must she have been not to have seen this before.

"Tell her"

Remus' words came back to her. She left with a plan brewing in her mind.

Lo half fell into a room which she had only entered a handful of times before. Looking inside it reminded her of Snapes office at Hogwarts.

Looking through the shelves she found what she was looking for. A small bottle with thin clear liquid in it and another with a pale green liquid in it.

Walking back to the kitchen she saw soup that Kreacher had made for them earlier. Holding the bottle with clear liquid in her hand she stained her ears and looked round and she finally decided no one was nearby. She had intended to pour just a few drops in it but a sudden screaming from the potrait of Mrs Black caused her to pour the entire bottle in by fright. Looking at it she decided no harm would come from it but stirring it she had sudden doubts. No, she decided, it will be fine, it has to be fine.

Sitting down she smiled at what she had done. Kreachers croak like call came through the house. "Lunch". With that the other three slowly came into the room and sat down. Remus beside her and Katie and Sirius together opposite her.

Sirius raised his wand and after a moment the soup poured gracefully into four bowls. Lo however simply ate the bread while the others started eating. Remus noticed this and questioned her until she finally gave in. It's okay, she told herself, the antidote was there in her pocket.

Deciding that enough time had passed she cleared her throat and looked at her cousin first.

"Sirius, do you love Katie?"

Remus looked at her in suprise but even more so when Sirius answered.

"Yes" Katie looked completely confused and kept looking between the two as if waiting for one of them to admit it was a joke. Sirius had gone bright red and and he understood what Charlotte had done, as had Remus.

"Lo!" They both said completely shocked.

Katie decided they were all playing a cruel joke on her and ran out of the room slamming the door shut. The noise seemed to bring Sirius back to life and he immedietly followed in Katie's direction. Remus simply looked at Lo.

"You know, that's the type of behavior i would expect from those two, not you. Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Lo blushed, embarrassed, and looked down. She hated disapointing Remus. She hadn't realised she had said that out loud until Remus reached over with his hand and titled her head up at him.

"You could never, ever disapoint me Charlotte. Ever."

Slowly, so slowly the world diassapeared and all that was left that mattered to them was each other. They both leaned in kissed. It expressed everything that they felt for one another. After several minutes they both broke apart. Looking at each other they whispered the same words at the same time.

"I love you"

Upstairs however things were at a less than rosy state. Katie was determined to believe that everybody was playing a joke on her and was preventing her bedroom door from being opened by Sirius who was determined to talk to Katie to her face and not through a door.

Drawing courage he stopped and opened the door with magic. Katie stood inside with tears running down her face and she immedietly wiped any trace of them away. Looking at him Katie felt her heart break even more but she saw something in his eyes - determination.

Sirius walked up to Katie and only stopped when they were a centimeter apart. He looked into her eyes.

"It's true. I do love you" Sirius having said that looked much more vunerable, much more sensitive.

Katie screamed at herself internally to say or do something, anything. But she was frozen to the spot. Sirius took this as rejection and started to move away but Katie finally managed to move. She ran extremley ungracefully towards Sirius.

"I love you. I've always loved you" Sirius and Katie broke out into smiles and kissed.

Katie smiled to herself. Happy valentines day ,she thought.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Charlotte's Birthday

A blindfolded young witch stepped into a hallway holding the hand of a wizard. She was a pretty young witch with short blonde curly hair. She wore a deep blue full length dress with long sleeves and a round neck. The neck of the dress was embroided with white and clear beads. On her neck she wore a heart which was a birthday present from the man leading her down the hallway. Holding her hand was a young – ish wizard that was watching her adoringly and slightly amused as she managed to trip over nearly anything, or nothing, in sight.

Blindfolded, Lo stepped into the room holding Remus' hand tightly.

"For the hundredth time, will you please tell me where we are going?"

Remus smiled slightly but otherwise showed no other sign of hearing her; he looked to the side and made sure that the blindfold was still covering her eyes.

He led her to a room filled with many people, everybody quiet while watching them join. There were two people at the front: a young witch and wizard. The witch had long brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black dress - something that she didn't often do. It stopped at her knees and had elbow length sleeves. She wore a black chocker necklace and her arms were covered in black bracelets. She was wrapped in the arms of the wizard. A man with deep brown shaggy hair, so brown it was almost black. The witch raised her wand that was in her hand and the lights turned of.

Remus took this as cue to remove her blindfold and stepped away from her. Charlotte panicked and did the first spell that came to mind.

"Lumos"

She looked around in shock while the whole room yelled a happy birthday at her. She saw directly in the middle the only person that truly mattered to her. She half walked/half fell into Remus' open arms and kissed him. She would have happily stayed like that forever but loud wolf whistling at her side distracted her. Turning round she saw her cousin and life long friend the source of the noise and knew that endless teasing would be coming from them. Her cousin started this shortly followed by Katie.

"God, 2 minutes alone and you're already kissing him to death"

"Yeah, jeesh guys, at least wait until your alone so we don't have to see the story of the stork"

She smiled fully aware she was blushing and saying anything else would cause more teasing, fortunately Remus' came to her rescue.

"You two really are a match made in heaven"

Sirus and Katie grinned at each other and kissed lightly on the lips before turning to wish Charlotte a happy birthday.

Lo looked round and fully took in who else was there. She saw Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the Weasley twins (sorry but I couldn't kill him of!), Mad Eye (again I couldn't kill him of!), Mr and Mrs Weasley, Kingsley, Luna and many more.

Music blared from a corner of the room. And people began dancing to the music. Lo however was more interested in finding where the firewhisky was and after a while joined Remus on the dance floor. She soon discovered that her usual clumsiness plus alcohol did not mix well so they simply swayed to the music. Sirius soon joined them dragging Katie by the hand. He smiled at her a whispered in her ear for her to trust him. She did of course unconditionally. Slow songs started playing and everybody was soon on the dance floor. Luna of course was dancing with herself and perfectly content to do so.

When everybody left Remus ran up to Katie where she was tidying the house up.

"Sorry, but do you have any idea where Lo is?"

Smiling Katie pointed to a corner where Lo and Sirius, both completely drunk, were trying to get the wall to dance with them, then bored by this they turned the music on full blast and began dancing. Remus frowned and pointed his wand at the music player which then reduced its volume dramatically. They both then started singing a very potter musical very loudly and quite out of tune.

Wincing, Katie lifted her wand and after a moment the house was once again returned to its pristine state.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Flour Fights

Lo stumbled into the lounge. Looking around she saw that Remus was already there. She sat next to him and they both began reading. After a while she started to hear Katie giggling hysterically and Sirius chuckling, there was also a smell of burning food. Alarmed they both looked at each other then ran into the kitchen.

Katie was on the floor clutching her sides with flour all over her, as was Sirius. They were clearly having a flour fight. Katie suddenly got up and threw flour in Sirius' face they then ran around with Sirius trying to catch Katie. They were both clearly unaware of the present company. Looking around Lo saw that everywhere was covered in flour and there was smoke pouring out of the oven. Remus raised his wand and pointed directly to the oven. The smoke stopped pouring out and the air cleared. Meanwhile Katie and Sirius were now pouring entire bags of flour everywhere.

Remus gave a slight cough which both Katie and Sirius heard. They both turned around and poured flour over them before they could even begin to move. Lo half amused half exasperated raised her wand and the kitchen was instantly spotless again. Katie and Sirius frowned and looked at her expectantly.

"Why on earth would you do that?" Sirius half yelled at Lo, still hyper from before.

Remus shook his head and looked at the two. His best friends were covered head to toe in flour and obviously didn't care. He envied this of Sirius, he never cared what others thought of him and simply did what he pleased, only stopping when Katie told him so or occasionally himself or Lo telling Sirius.

"Seriously! Why!" Katie was looking directly at Lo unaware she was pouting slightly and her eyes were narrowing. Oh great, Charlotte thought, it was one of those days with her. Remus replied though.

"Honestly you two are so naive at times, its a wonder neither of you were hurt. Go upstairs and get changed, have you forgotten we are meant to be meeting the rest of the Order later. Katie stop glaring at us." Katie however didn't listen and continued. It was obvious she had not slept well and was irritable, on days like those only Sirius would be able to get though to her.

"How much sleep did you get last night Katie" Remus was going to continue saying why had she not slept well when he noticed she and Sirius both had sheepish grins on their faces. Katie looked redder than she actually was due to her extremely pale complexion.

"What caused you not to sleep last night?" Lo paused, then added with a smirk "Or who caused you not to sleep last night?"

"Remus, Lo, don't ask questions you don't want answers to" Sirius said easily but still had a slight blush contrasting with his pale skin. "Don't worry, we'll get ready now". He looked at Katie but noticed she was still glaring.

Lo looked at Sirius and saw him lunge forwards and grab Katie by the waist. Slinging her carefully over her shoulders, he carried her up the stairs, ignoring her protests. Lo and Remus watched them amazingly, anybody else trying that to her and she would have surely taken their eyes out.

Lo leaned back on Remus and felt him wrap his arms around her. She smiled in contentment. After a moment they broke apart with Charlotte heading towards the oven. Opening it she found a cake that was surprisingly normal looking! Remus sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet while Lo put the cake on a cooling rack and made four cups of coffee.


End file.
